


the kossith and the qunari

by Lady_Vayne



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Qunari - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Iron Bull being Iron Bull, Kossith, Multi, Other, Protective Iron Bull, theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vayne/pseuds/Lady_Vayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey guy so, i found my original piece fan-fic and i will now be adding it in and editing so bare with me</p>
<p>a fan-fic about my personal theory about the past of the qun and what the kossith people are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sweet summer dreams into a winter's nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new edited and re-written chapters, sorry it took so long.

Fresh cool summer breeze hallowed through the city, carrying the smell of coming rain and the sound of children and parents playing remaining off the building and surrounding forest ,the leaves moved like an ocean tide swaying back and forth mixing the colours of green, yellow and amber together, as the stars shined like diamonds high above in the sky and the moonlight glowed , reflecting off the pale metallic colour that engraves, the rich arch-tray of the doomed buildings and windows.   
Whistle the sky twisted and blended in a mixture of blues and greens from the Aurora , as she tokes it all in her fiery red hair flickering and swaying behind her waist as the wind howled in her ears. “This is the life” she thought there was no fighting, no slavery under the Qun, just peace. Children playing with their parents and best of all mages were free, unlike the other races the Kossith never had to enslave their mages there was no need. Vayne leant forward on the railing of the balcony and sighed deeply to herself, she couldn’t be any more proud to sever as a protector of their people when Rasaan her spirit dragon flew above her playing with one of the other dragons.  
A deep yet gentle voice claimed her attention breaking the tranquility and quiet she blossomed in, pulling her from her mind “Vayne, Vayne where are you?” letting a small sigh fall from her rose colour lips as she turned around to face her, she was tall masculine and had bronze skin that shined like melted metal as her spirit markings twisted down from her right shoulder to her lower stomach in a beautiful emerald colour.  
“Shaden Koth, what can I do for you?” as she turned to face her "Shaden Vayne" her chest growing warm as koth answers with in a voice of love and care “Nothing I just wanted to check on you, is your headache gone?, Are you in any pain?” a small frown played on her rose lips as her body language became one of avoidance and withdraw “It’s better if that’s what you’re asking” Koth's eyes giving her a firm look as she walked forward, placing her hand on her soft cheek tilting it so she would look at her “ My child Vayne, you cannot hide your pain from your own mother like you can with the others I know my words mean little but.. just don’t push yourself ” then it all changed into the nightmares of her past as the strongly built city turned into burning ruins and rubble, then the screams of her family and friends echoed in her mind as their empty lifeless bodies scattered everywhere around her .   
The images twisted and changed into the dark spawn with their swords and daggers laced in blood, her heart beating faster and faster, as the images of what they made her and the blood of her victims coated her hands, The words he spoke repeating in her head “If she is too young to breed then she will sever us in another way” She could feel his finger going down her cheek she couldn’t take any more.“NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” The demon of fear laughing at her response his lips pulled back from his teeth in a horrible smile.  
As it change for the final scene ,but this time she felt it the cold stone under her kneeling legs with ashkaar standing firmly in front of her as the heat and pain grow in her back, burning off her gorgeous sunset colored wings, the cold chains wrapped around her wrists, neck and waist to prevent her from moving, as the heat grew to the point she scream outside of her dream before violently waking up, her entire body trembling as the drops of sweat dripped onto the soft silk blanket with her gaze drawn to the buzzing blue lighting erupting from her hand as she crawled up into a small ball placing her head upon her knees as the amulet of kadan dangled down, making her heart wishing for bull to be with her.  
So she could feel safe in his strong masculine arms, that would be wrapped around her as he tells her she was safe and sound until she fell asleep in his arms. Like she had only done once before but she couldn’t ,as she feared his and the rest of her companions response to her past. They knew she was an ancient born Kossith was fine but this was different for if they knew what she really was and the past that she tried so hard to forget it, it would shatter her.


	2. those who know

Varric and Cole were sitting in the great hall escaping the cold winter gusts moaning outside, each attending their own accords’ Cole looking after and playing with his pet rabbit where varric was aimlessly tapping his quill against the paper that laid empty in front of him, how was he going to do it, how was he going to describe the inquisitor/lady on paper “her fiery red hair swayed and curled down her” nope. Maker this was hard due to the factor that if he wrote that she was a qunari and not kossith it would insult her but if he wrote she was an ancient kossith from a dying culture it would have readers think the wrong idea, yet Varric couldn’t help but have the feel like something was very wrong, a feeling that had stayed with him ever since they returning from adamant four weeks ago, Vayne had never quite been herself after that almost like if she was slowly losing herself.  
“Red flaming hair that curls and twisted down her spine with a strong set of horns, one smaller than the other gentle twisting back, soft silky skin that looks like fresh snow making her crystal blue eyes shine like a fire from a light-house in a harsh storm safely leading the ships back to the harbor, a soft gem hide behind noble prowls, quick wit and a mask. But you can’t see that she scared and lonely ,a dark void of screams and bodies, image flashing and changing like a bird with clipped wings she is no longer able to fly” Cole looked up from the brown and white patched rabbit sitting in his lap, gaze meeting Varric’s puzzled and lost face “She hurting Varric but I can’t help” the dwarf dropped his quill onto the paper as his jaw followed ,it was the first time Varric had ever hear Cole say he couldn’t help even with his more human likeness now this made Varric voice strikes with a tune of oh shite ,his face now panicked “what do you mean you can’t help her Cole, what’s hurting her ?” His voice burning with worry.  
“I don’t know it’s Cold and she lost ,it hurts and their blood on her hand but how does she get it off, I can’t….. somethings blocking me “he replied before starting up his odd speech yet again "Body shaking as magic dances in fingertips, it too much for her, she crying desperately wanting to shut down but she cants. She want bull, to feel his arms around her the heat of his body against her as he tells her she alright but she doesn’t want you to know, she can’t tell you” Varric stood up from his chair as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the wooden chair “Come on Cole were getting Bull” Cole mouth open to say something but was interrupted by Varric “Listen kid ,sometimes people need help but they don’t want it because there to scared or poured that's why we're getting Bull” nodding in agreement Cole and varric left the great hall and headed for the heralds rest, their footprint disappearing in the fresh falling snow making it look like they were never there.  
As the door to the tavern open letting the smell of alcohol and wood polish hit their sense, as they slowly walked over to the just returned chargers, stopping in front of Krem “hey Krem do you know where Bull is?” only to get a nug response as they turned around to see Bull tall figure standing behind them “What can I do for you ….”Bull pauses his , his eye focuses on Cole as he saw the expressions and body language of both men causing him to growling deeply in response “It's Vayne she hurts, old hurt open up like a gaping wound bleeding out but it not just her who” Cole said when he was interrupted at that moment as the tavern fell into silence as they heard a loud screaming sound coming from heralds tower.


	3. come back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry guys i forgot to mention that the first few chapter are fairly short as im not that confident in my writing skill,and was scared to death of people hating my ideology about the qunari but i promise you the will get longer and if you want me to post up the original just let me know.

Vayne paced her darkened room back and forth as the fire place flicker providing a small amount of light, the shadows twisted and molded showing features of the creatures from her nightmare’s, a glass of water that would help right she thought it’s what koth had always told her when she suffer bad dreams and it would be better than focusing on her troubling thoughts.  
As she walking to the table that sat next to the couch in front of the fireplace she reached out to grab the glass pitcher and pouring the clear liquid into the glass next to it, when a violent pain hit her hard making the pitcher drop from her hands ,shattering it into piece of all sizes before her body follow in tow cutting and digging into her legs as her hand went to the side of her head. A screaming roar left her lips with the ferocity for all of sky hold to hear.   
Her body now rocking back and forth from the shock as it's slowly started to get duller, A second strike hit her, making her eyes become slit-like snakes, nails become claws and an insufferable amount of pain some from her back where her wings use to be as well as a lizard-like tail emerge from her tail bone, the shadows of her room engulfed one of the small wooden figures she had collected, becoming an echoed ghost of a person she uses to know.  
His voice’s cruel and wicked tone spoke “Did you really think you could hide what you are Imekari? They’re going to find out and when they do you will be mine once again.” placing his hand upon her right shoulder as her tears fell harder than before, moving her arms across her chest, hugging herself in fear and pain “you will fall” he said as it moved his hand down and around her neck grabbing her throat with a gentle amount of force as her voice just replies with was a stream of “I’m sorry” over and over again, never faltering Qunlat leaves her lips as she repeating these words. 

A loud thump came from the door begin forceful open making the shadow disappears as the wooden figure fell from the air to the stone floor and rolling under her desk, with her magic quickly working to conceal her true nature, Bull, Cole and varric raced up the stairs panting to see her sitting on the broken glass bleeding and crying, her pain made clear in the whispering of her voice in qunlat, right then was went it hit bull in the heart like a knife , he had never seen her like this, not since that after the returned for adamant a few weeks ago but even then she never looked this afraid and lonely before as bull spoke in a slightly shaking voice “Hey Varric can you grab the bandages, there on the top shelf of the bedside table on the right side, Cole can you get me so warm water and cloth” both men nodded in agreement waste’s Bull walks over to Vayne placing his hand on her shoulder and calmed his voice as he spoke in qunlat “It's ok kadan nothing going to hurt you, it will be all right.”   
Her body turns before flinching backwards causing her hands digging into the glass on the floor, Her eyes stares at him echoing with fear “Hey it’s okay” he reaches out to help her off the broken glass but she fade steps back stopping when her back is against the glass door to the balcony that overlooked Sky hold, the same side of the room that varric was standing on, bandages in hand he turned around as his eyes install get caught in her’s, it is like staring into an eternal ocean of ice. Gone is the spark that is normally there, the fire that made you feel safe was now replaced by a soulless and lone void making his body shivering, he looking at bull who is slowly walking over “Hey tiny what is she saying” his voice lost and scared for her  
“She saying I’m sorry and I failed you over and over again, but who I’m not sure of before you ask” the dwarf deciding to walk towards her and as he got closer it had became easier to see the small piece of glass sticking out of her legs and the blood pouring out with the dim lighting from the fireplace “Hey Lady it’s okay” ,Varric tried body and hands trying to show that they won’t hurt her but gets stop by bulls arm . “Don’t you’ll only get hurt just stay by the bed?” Bull’s voice was still remaining remarkably calm and relaxed for someone whose mate was crying in the corner of the room she made for herself as he Kneeled down once more, placing his hand on her cheek as he tilting her head up so she look at him as he watches her eyes go back to her normal burning blue colour ,his familiar scent fills her nose and caused her to almost completely relax. 

The fog caused by her tears clear as she saw bull’s face before slipping into a deep sleep of exhaustion, bull catches her as she drops off and moves her to the bed, using the chance to bandage her new wounds on her legs and hands , she was never good with pain well at least not this type, but once he’s finished taken out the shards of glass he lifts her up into his arms like if she was a small child and places her on the bed fixing her wounds with the bandages and the warms water Cole just brought up, His litany of safe kadan repeated over and over.


	4. SHUT UP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the darkness of her form master comes closer to calming her, vayne struggles to stay calm.

Her eyes slowly open up, adjusting to the bright sunlight that streams through the glass balcony doors of the two verandas that led outside, that light brightened up the room as her eyes wonder to the colorful flowers that were littered all over with medium sized paper lanterns hanging off their chains that wrapped around the walls of the room, were the books littered either the inside of the shelves or in neat piles on the floor and little wooden figures sitting right above the fireplace on the mantel, it was like it had transformed into a dark dungeon last night only to change back into the bright and colorful room it usually was. she thought to herself as her face turned to the right of the bed before noticing the bowl of water, with a piece of cloth hanging out that sat on the bedside table, as she stared back up a the ceiling “What had happen last night” she thought to herself again, as all she remember was a shadow then bulls voice leading her back from the darkness before nothing “Well I can’t lie in bed all day” she said out loud although in truth she wished nothing more than to stay in bed and caught up on the lack of sleep she had been getting but even then she knew she wouldn’t sleep as her demon would not rest.  
pushing herself up with her hand so she sat upright only to get a stabbing pain in her hands "Aagh shite” moving her hand into her gaze as her back pressed against the bedhead, whilst she looked at the newly placed bandages that wrap around her palms, her breath slowly started to get caught in her throat as she flicked off the blanket the was on top of her to discover more bandages that had been wrap around the lower part of her legs “what!” her voice now panicked as her breaths became faster when she notice a filmier head get up from the couch, it was varric but how did he get In here and more importantly what was he doing in here, as she watching him starch his arms out before get up and looked over to see that she had awake in a spooked behavior “It okay lady you just had an accident last night” Varric's voice was unusually calming like if he was talking to a scared animal or child when he continued “You gave us one hell of a scare last night? Are you alright” vayne looking away from him, was the only answer he was going to get “Alright I get it you don’t want to tell me” as his voice went back to a more normal tone “I’ll get us some breakfast, bull should be up soon” her eyes meet varric gaze in surprise and one of wanting as she asked a question in a nervous and scared “where is he? When did he come back?” due to an agreement between her and bull had after adamant when he first experienced what happen when she had a “nightmare” and tried to get her to talk about it, only to result in her tell him to go with the chargers on a mission that would take him away for two weeks.

A gentle smile played on varric face “He’s telling ruffles you need the day off after what happen last night” and with that he left, leaving her to her thought which probably wasn’t the best idea but what’s the worst that could happen he said to himself as he left to through the door, her mind began to wonder maybe they had just seen her early that morning, maybe they. No it was futile the only thought that made sense was that they had broken into her room last night which led to the fear that maybe they saw her like that with her claws, eyes and tail or the shadow creature and now they came up here to ask her about it to check if she was ‘all right’ “AND ASK ME ABOUT IT” her mind screamed in her head “No they wouldn’t” as she spoke to herself “but then again bull did try it, shit” When she saw a more than filmier set of horns coming from the staircase, causing her heart to race in her chest as the rest of bull slowly emerging and as he reached the top of the stair, his face hinted a faint look of surprise “Kadan you’re up? how do you feel” bull said in a warm and joyful voice, he had gotten quite a surprised to find her awake at this time in the morning after what happen “I…umm I would say kind of painful, but hey I’m still living right ” a deep laughter erupted from him as he shook his head, it was nice to hear her back to normal “yeah I guess your right” his eye stared at her as he sat down on the bed, making it creak just a little bit due to the weight of the two qunari sitting on it, his lips lined with a gentle smile whistled his hand crest her cheek causing her to lean into his touch as his other hand softly held hers making her hissed in pain ever so slightly, but at the time she didn’t care as the two rest their foreheads against each other, the pair of them sat like this for several moments , when bull asked the question dying on his lips “What is this all about kadan” instantly vayne push bull off the bed with a magical plus and got panicky “Nothing you need to know of” bull sigh and pick himself off the floor as he brushes himself off , his eye caught the withdrawing body language and voice of his kadan “you know you can trust me vayne, please tell me what’s wrong” he wasn’t use to begging nor his voice sound like a helpless child. 

Vayne voice became more tempered and aggressive “You know I TRUST YOU” she screamed at him “BUT YOU JUST WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND, AND BESIDE THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME BECAUSE IM FINE” as she hung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up giving him a stern look “I want to know, why the FUCK you’re here” his face linger in bewilderment, what the fuck does she mean why is he’s here, anger and frustration mixed in bulls stomach like a raging storm but he would let go, not yet anyway “I’m here because I’m your mate and you’re kadan vayne, because I care about you… how COULD YOU EVEN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!” varric raced up the stairs with the tray of food in hand to see the two of them fighting and yelling at each other half in common half in their native tongue.  
“Kadan calm down and listen.” It had relieved him to see her awake and in a somewhat good condition and wanting him but why didn’t I keep my mouth shut bull thought to himself, when he got an argued response“And why should I, as far as I know you two have broken into my room without care for my personal privacy” His ben-hassrath training pick up on the change of her stance from one of aggression to one of dominance, As his rage and primal nature finally got the better of him when he repealed “OH cause you would have been better off on a pile of broken glass crying to yourself!” He's angry now matching hers while Varric stood they're placing the tray of food down and watched, waiting for the right time before stepping in the gap between them.“All right we get it we shouldn't have broken in here but we were just scared that something happened to you vayne, I mean all of the sky-hold heard you scream last night, so we did what friends do.” Facing the two of them. “But you shouldn’t have shut all of us out, particularly not your mate.” The dwarf's eyes squarely looking the two of them, when vayne turn her body away from the two of them her anger premontane though the dark aura she gave off “get out ” lighting buzzing in her hand “I SAID GET OUT”.


	5. um Cole?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after vayne blow up at Bull and varric the two men reflects in the tavern when buttons are pushed and cole does is thing.

It had been a few hours after that and Bull and Varric were seated in the tavern think about what they had seen and experienced in the last few hours neither saying anything as the tension grown so thick that you could cut it with a knife as Dorian and Sera walked over carrying a bottle of wine and some cups, placing them down on the table, twenty minutes into the silent and sera couldn’t take it anymore, groaning in frustration mixed with boredom “Aaagh can someone say something, maker fucking balls this is as bad as Lady, So what you two shit heads do cause she ant any fun anymore just evil looks and grumpy face” as sera screwed up her face to do different impersonations of Vayne faces and mood making both Dorian and Varric chuckle to the point their stomach hurt and breaths were caught, “Knock it off!” Bull growled in a voice that promised he’d thrash the shit out of Sera and with that they fell back into silent when Dorian cleared his throat and spoke up” What have you done to her, I never seen her this shatter before? ”varric and bull exchanged looks deciding which one should speak and say something when bull mind realized that Dorian had said before which mean he has seen her like this once before “What did you mean by you’ve never seen her this shattered before when was the first time?” his eye firmly looking into the mages face and readed Dorian's body language as he gave nothing away to Dorian until he gave off an nervous chuckle “I just met early in the month that’s all” he reply with but when bull gaze intensified making Dorian so uncomfortable that he broke as he sighed “Fine you win, when we were back in haven I found her hiding in the woodland late at night there were tears in her eyes just begin visible through the mask she wore so I walked over to be honest she looked like a goddess with the snow and wind lightly blowing, the moonlight reflecting off her outfit, I asked her if she was alright and she said she was fine but I could tell she wasn’t so I hugged her not really sure why just did I surprised her at first but then she hugged me back and said that I reminded her of a sister she had once. It was the first time I saw her like this”  
Both the dwarf and qunari share the same expression neither of them had ever heard of her having a sister, yet that didn’t surprise Bull as much as he thought when he looked back to the first nightmare she had two weeks ago where she had woken up shouting the name Herah with her hand reached out as if she was grabbing something “ Look We don’t know” his frustration clear is his voice, it was his job to help people under the qun and know he could do anything to help his mate because the more he tried the more she push him away, Sera snorted at that “Tits ass you don’t” her voice in disbelief “You spend more time with inky then any of us, so you have to know nug Humber?”her nature almost challenging bull, when Cole appeared next to them all, even with his, was more human likeness he had now Vayne had encouraged him to hold on to teleportation ability of his as it may be useful later on. “It’s not your fault it’s his, he hurt her, torture her , she can feel the wipe slashing into her back the blades cutting her skin, he tells her if she surrenders then it will end if she showed him everything she knows everything she is, two bodies one soul a voice screaming and shouting as her power drains ,she can’t keep it up for soon the spell will come undone and you’ll all know” His voice was almost sing-song before disappearing again leaving them in a state of confusion unlike the other Cole could feel her, he know what she was, she was a dragon she was kossith but now she was in two parts split no longer united as one a dragon hiding as a girl and a girl fighting a dragon, Alone and cold trapped in a nightmare. Cole knew he had to find her friend’s and shown her she was not alone he had to find them and get them to help.  
After that the next few days in sky hold were trying, to say the least as everyone walked on eggshells around the inquisitor, her friends not even able to get close to her anymore it was like Cole said her body wanted to shut down so it did, they could talk to her shout out her name, scream at her only to have it be pointless she was an empty husk of the person she use to be and on top of that she was ignoring Bull completely.  
She was in the war room corresponding to areas that need attending, responding to letter and reading reports as she growled angrily at herself when she felt like she was slipping it’s true that she had barely got any sleep in the last few days well month would be more accurate as the nightmares intensified making it harder and harder to not scream and now it was catching “Huh I can’t let myself fail I have to” her eyelids closed as her body lend against the war table before wake back up to find that the room shredded itself in shadow as the wall became a back nothingness the floor became blood-stained stone, and his presences was all to filmier when his deep villains voice spoke to her “I must say I’m very impressed with how long you been able to keep this up and all without your dear friends knowing it’s a spell of displacement. It's quite exciting don't you think” his smile was wicked like a cat playing with his prey his hand shoving her down until she was on her hands and knees “But the question how long can you keep it up for” walking into the ray of light that stream down the hole in the roof bending down to place the chains on her hands just in case she try to fight back but she no longer had any energy to expel and no mana as he brushed his hand against her neck to move her curly red hair out of the way more than pleased with himself at his victory “I think you belong to me now, don’t you agree” as he places the collar around her neck and rose .Her spell had broken, but to her all it felt like was a walked through a dream misery and torch around every turn rivers of blood flowing down the stone, corpse laid on the ground some half eaten other were just blood and gore, the screaming of the people exploded the quiet of the air, sadly she was no longer vayne she was her title rassan the creature of the dragon soul its spirit and with blue lighting bursting from her hand, the roar of her true form echoing in the air.


	6. puzzle pieces

Two days past and the people of Skyhold where getting worried as the Inquisitor had vanished without a trace Lilianna had scouts sent out to find her but found nothing and the one person that could be of the greatest help was not around. Bull was pacing in his room thoughts flying around his head, she didn’t run away that was clear her amour and weapons were still there but there had also been no signs of forced entry when he suggested magic at the meeting they had earlier that day Dorian, Solas and Vivienne shaking their heads if it was magic then it is unheard of type/form.  
Early the next morning Bull was in the tavern in his usual spot deep in thought he had looked at it from every angle he could think of but was still no close to figure out why she had disappeared why she was angry at him and why he found the necklace they shared on the ground that day she disappeared. When the Chargers stumbled in this wasn’t good they thought, they had all seen that look on Bull's face once before as the group sat around him, Krem dragging over a chair before sitting down “What’s wrong chief?” He asked although he already knew the answer but when there was no reply the Chargers had a conversation deciding action was needed.  
Skinner and Dalish grab Bull's hand that was tapping on the armrest only then Bull was pull from his thoughts “What?” His voice was even spaced out when he looked at Skinner and Dalish before realizing that all the Chargers were there for the first time Bull had been so lost in his own mind that he forgot about his surroundings.  
“Chief what is wrong you don’t usually space out like that?” Dalish's voice was soft like honey before other voices joined in he didn’t want to tell them anything but maybe they can see it from a side he missed he had sorrow and anger lacing his voice as he spoke  
“It’s the boss first she shuts me out then she hates me now she's gone and I can’t think of how anything I know about her connects.” The group looked at each other they all knew things about Adaar each one becoming her friend in a different way with a little bit more information than the other, it was how the group worked. Bull would use them to gather all the information giving him the needed information to bring an enemy to their knees and make sure a friend was bound.  
“Well what do you know about her maybe there something you missed? ”Krem asks then thinks “Or maybe we can add information where you don't have it.”  
Bull processed that suggestion for a little while then replying back “Yeah okay but I’m pretty sure I know more about her than you.”  
Most of the Chargers were a little bit relieved to hear his voice back to normal before Stitches added his voice in to the conversation, “So what do we know of her worship?”  
As Rocky added in his part, "What you mean like the fact she would kick your ass if she knew we were calling her Worship or Inquisitor?”  
Some gave half-hearted laughs the others just sighed “Well as far as I know, she was raised in the Free Marches and has been a loner for most of her life looking for pieces of your culture and hiding from human that would want to….”Bull pauses when he remembers something she meant once in a conversation they were having a few months ago when she was just the herald.  
“I've never really been around humans before probably because the try hunting me or capture me to be their crown pet or wall piece also I guess it got a little bit with the shadows I’m not really positive on that anymore….”Her voice had lowered dramatically as she whispered “But also because I did promise myself never come back here again.”  
Causing Bull to ask “What does everyone know about her past even if it’s a little thing just anything?”  
Everyone just stared at him “Why is that important where founding out where she’s going not where she been.”  
Bull looked Skinner in the eyes with his own narrowed and deadly look his voice not hiding the fact he was beyond pissed off “Because when she was just the herald she said something under her breath about never returning here and it's about the greatest lead I got so far.” Skinner instantly apologized as everyone said what they knew about her each one holding a little bit more information and different slice of her story when he finally got the full picture it had become dusk. “She has been here before.” He said out loud forgetting for a moment about the others.  
Krem asked curiously, “What do you mean chief?” When a second later it hit him “Shit she has.”  
The others looked at one another “Umm what do you mean she’s been here before?” Dalish asked.  
Bull was looking at Krem as he said “she been here before guys think about what we know,1.she been alone most of her life,2.she can’t stand anyone talking about the blights let alone dark spawn,3. She a qunari” Making Bull sigh and grate his teeth. “She kossith not quanri there is a difference …….,oh fuck.” With that Bull stood up and left them behind in the tavern as he made his way to the war room the fresh snow falling down blanketing his steps as if he was never there.  
Bull couldn’t believe how stupid he was but then It wasn’t like she wasn’t trying hard to hide it in fact he never would of guessed it if Grimm hadn’t said what he did about her saying to him that he wasn’t the only one who had suffered under the blight of course at the time when she said it Grimm had thought she meant everyone one else not her. But then that would explain why she hated darkspawn why she became like a dragon stalking prey when they fought them because a far as the qun knew the ancients came from the wilds.


	7. Wake Up

Early the next morning most of the inner circle stood around the war table while Bull told them what he had just figured out when Cole had returned to Skyhold with a new friend a person that knew Vayne a person who had been there most of her life and could help her as a scout ran into the war room where most of the inner circle where catching his breath prefer announcing “Lady Leliana Cole has returned with some sort of friend, I think it's a quanri but I’m not sure they are at the gate.”   
Leliana nods and responds “Thank you go get some water and rest.” The scout nodded and left as they headed down to the courtyard. “Bull would you have any idea of who this could be a friend, family?” Leliana asked.   
Only she knew as much as anyone else did about her past which was little to say the least is surprised when Bull responds, “How would I know she didn’t bring up her past.”   
Bull walked down the stairs to the gate he saw Cole talking to a tall female figure wearing a long black hooded cloak with a intricate white swirl pattern on the edges and dark brown leather pants that clung to her body, flicking down her hood to reveal long black hair and golden skin as she turned around Bull was pierced with the same bright burning blue eyes Vayne had “Greetings my name is Kost Mara Adaar your friend here tells me you have my daughter.” Her voice was soft and gentle as her eyes looked up from the ground taking the quanri male form that was standing in front of her and the other companions but when she didn’t see Vayne there she continued. “Please tell me you have her or that she is well I haven’t seen her in years.”   
Tears lightly forming in her eyes her hand coming up to her mouth and one over her heart where a small amulet rest, taking a few steps closer to her Bull placed his hand on her shoulder. “I'm afraid not ma’am, she disappeared and we're having trouble finding her.” It was odd Bull usually got to know people first or read them but with her he felt different like somehow as her eyes shot up once more first filled with sorrow and pain breaking Bull from his thoughts watching as her eyes become filled with concern and determination   
"Do you know why or how she left?” Answers when Bull shook his head before she turning back to face Cole not noticing the inner circle moved closer “I thought you said my daughter was here spirit, yet I return with you to find my child is not. ”  
Cullen taking a place next to Cole “Ma’am you're daughter was here in fact she is the leader of the Inquisition but maybe we will be more comfortable if we talk somewhere more private?”   
She stood there for a moment contemplating before agreeing to them and being lead to Josephine's office where Cullen, Josephine, Cassandra, Bull, Cole and Varric filled her in “So you're saying she became overwhelmed with fear before she just vanished?" Bull instantly picked up on the way Koth had emphasized fear and the way she became deep in thought her finger against her lip and eyes closed processing all the information as she took a deep breath standing up. “Where is her room?”   
Everyone paused Leliana and the other members still questioning if this women was their Inquisitor's mother before asking, “Why do you want to know?”   
The kossith women sighed as if this was a stupid question. “Because Vayne was not seen leaving the room at any point and although she does have teleportation its only shot range, I also have my opinion on how but for reasons you won't understand I'm not going to explain it so if these three men could show me it would be appreciated wait here spirit boy.” When she pointed to Bull, Varric adding to her fears, “It would also be appreciated if you would stop question if I'm her mother or not.”  
Leliana shot back, “And why should we trust you? We have no proof that you are her mother not to mention that she looks nothing like you.”   
Bull just shook his head in frustration, “can you two shut up, does it matter if she is or not right now we need all the help we can get.” With that Bull left for the door, “ma’am if you will follow me” Varric following not willing to fight or add to the tension.  
Entering the Inquisitor's quarters her mother feeling the dark magic all most instantly looking around the room “This is her room?” Her voiced amazed it was colourful and calming books where sitting in shevels and some in piles on the floor flowers where littered all over with medium sized paper lanterns hand off the flower chains the wrapped around the enteir room,bring back koths memoiers of her little vaynes room.   
“Yes ma’am, may I ask why you wanted to see it?” Bull asked as he watched her walk to the bookcase then behind Vayne's desk, hand drifting across to the elegant and detailed dragon mask Vayne had worn the first time he meet her, one he had come o fall in love with as it showed strength and power yet gracefulness and serenity when he noticing how gently she touched the side of it as if she was touching her daughter's cheek   
“Dark magic probably it will looking like a spider or eel but shine, it's hard to explain if its not found.” It is long past sunset as the two men and Koth searched the room when her mother found what she was looking for that hint of magic slightly shiny and spoiled "AH! Here we are.” Picking up a small black shiny spider figure from under Vayne's desk the two men looked at her in confusion as she sighed.


End file.
